


Дом под красной крышей

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди R — NC-17 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Developing Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gardens & Gardening, Herbology, M/M, Minor het, Neighbors, Oblivious Neville, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Build, countryside, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Иногда нужный дом находится не сразу.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди R — NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908823
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Дом под красной крышей

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: после деанона по согласованию с автором.

Я купил себе жилье по дешевке. Десятого мая открыл страницу объявлений в маггловской «Дейли Телеграф», а двенадцатого аппарировал в Дербишир, в деревушку Гринхиллз, пятьюдесятью милями южнее Шеффилда. Стоял, слушал агента и понимал, что куплю дом непременно, вот только смотаюсь за деньгами, переведу их в фунты и, не торгуясь, выложу столько, сколько скажут.

Сумму мне назвали скромную, и документы подготовили быстро, так что в июне я уже стал жителем Гринхиллза. Тридцать домов, шестьдесят восемь жителей, ферма Джонсонов, магазинчик и церковь, втиснутые между рекой и железнодорожной станцией, — вот и весь Гринхиллз.

Бабушка была в ужасе. Пока я праздновал победу, навещал раненых в Мунго, а после искал дом, она успела договориться с Гризельдой Марчбэнкс, чтобы за меня замолвили словечко перед Шеклболтом.

— Ты понимаешь, что меня взяли бы на курсы авроров и без твоих подружек? Что даже без экзаменов бы взяли, как Гарри и Рона?

Я заталкивал свои вещи в школьный сундук, а бабушка сидела в кресле, прямая и бледная.

— Тем более! Раз никаких препятствий нет, я тем более не понимаю, что тебе взбрело в голову, Невилл. Опомнись! Какая деревня, какие теплицы, ты в своем уме? Ты сейчас можешь выбрать будущее. Любое! Ты можешь стать кем угодно, хоть аврором, хоть невыразимцем. Или целителем. Или даже профессором в Хогвартсе, раз тебе так нужны цветы!

Последние слова бабушка выкрикнула так отчаянно, что стало понятно: преподавать в Хогвартсе — последнее, чего она желает своему внуку, но даже это лучше, чем месить грязь лопатой и резиновыми сапогами в богом забытом захолустье.

— Нет, Ба. Я все решил. Ты видишь, что тут творится? За нами ходят по пятам люди, которых я даже не знаю. Сколько было интервью за неделю? Пятнадцать? Или я что-то упустил?

— Скоро все утихнет.

— И пока утихает, я поживу в деревне.

— Ты просто сбегаешь, внук!

— Если бы ты сказала это в прошлом году или даже десять дней назад, я бы согласился, а сейчас, извини, нет. Хочу уехать — и уезжаю.

Я захлопнул крышку сундука, огляделся в поисках забытых вещей.

— Хотя бы навещай родителей. Если они понимают, что летом ты приходишь чаще, то начнут волноваться.

Она была такая несгибаемая и такая несчастная при этом. Стискивала трость, кусала губы и смотрела сквозь меня. Она считала, что я ее бросаю, несмотря на то что дядя Энджи с женой обещали заходить. Несмотря на то что я рано или поздно должен был захотеть жить отдельно, и я захотел.

— Конечно, не забуду. М-м-м… а может быть, ты все-таки хочешь посмотреть мой новый дом?

И она неожиданно согласилась.

Но он ей не понравился. И заброшенный участок — тоже. И улица, и весь Гринхиллз, и послеобеденный звон колокола. Ничего! Она бегло осмотрела кухню и две маленькие комнаты, брезгливо отодвинула занавеску и выглянула в окно.

— Что за убогие тут дома. Что этот, что вон тот, соседний. Кто там живет, знаешь?

— Кажется, никто. Агент говорил, здесь живут не во всех домах. Молодежь уезжает в города.

Мне показалось, бабушка буркнула что-то вроде «и правильно делают». Она отказалась от чая и от прогулки по саду и аппарировала домой. Я убрал обратно в шкаф две разные чашки и чайник с трещиной и подумал, что если хочу принимать гостей, нужна новая посуда, а не та, что тут пылится уже лет двадцать. А потом сам пошел осматривать свой дом и сад. Они были прекрасны.

Мне нравилось все: скрипучее крыльцо, поросшая мхом крутая крыша, узкие окошки в частом переплете, лохматая жимолость, которая ползла по каменным стенам до самого водосточного желоба. Из-за мха крыша казалась полинявшей, коричнево-зеленой, и я пообещал себе купить краску и покрасить ее. Нет ничего лучше дома с красной крышей, флюгером и кустом сирени под окном. Эта уверенность держалась во мне с детства, с тех пор как однажды я увидел открытку на бабушкином столе — дом, флюгер, куст, лес вдалеке, и две человеческие фигурки, такие размытые, что непонятно, кто это и куда идут — к дому или к лесу. 

— Ба, это мама с папой? — спросил я.

Та лишь вздохнула и спрятала открытку, но я запомнил ее. 

Сад был лучшим садом, что я видел. Нестриженые кусты боярышника, заброшенные клумбы, облупившаяся садовая фигурка гнома, давно заросшие травой дорожки и торчащие кое-где трубы для полива. В конце сада нашелся колодец, и, кажется, в нем была вода. Я сделал заметку в уме — узнать, что делают со старыми колодцами, а насчет всего остального вопросов не было. Дверь сарая открылась с трудом, но зато я нашел там немало полезного: лопаты, грабли, две лейки и потрескавшийся и одеревеневший от времени поливочный шланг. Шланг я выбросил, остальное привел в порядок и расставил по углам.

До самого вечера я бродил по саду и дому и со стороны выглядел, наверное, как придурок. Улыбался, хватал все подряд, открывал и закрывал окна и опомнился только вечером, когда понял, что мне нечем ужинать и нечем мыться — с местным водоснабжением я еще не разобрался, а еды даже не подумал купить, и теперь единственный продуктовый магазинчик наверняка закрыт.

Умываться пришлось из кружки наколдованной водой, а ужин пропустить. Но долго уснуть я не мог не из-за голода — я вообще его не чувствовал, а от умопомрачительного счастья. У меня есть дом, скоро будут теплицы и любые, какие пожелаю, цветы и растения. Меня никто не знает, я свободен. Здесь не нужно никого защищать и никто не должен защищать меня. Тут все хорошо. Замечательно.

Весь следующий день я почти не присел. Началось с того, что утром я вышел на крыльцо и тут же наткнулся на парня, который стоял у моей калитки, курил и как будто совершенно никуда не торопился.

— Привет. Я Маркус Джонсон, здешний фермер. Проезжал вчера мимо, видел, как ты ходил по саду, решил заехать узнать, кто такой и надолго ли к нам.

Рукопожатие его было крепким, улыбка широкой, солнечный свет лился сверху прямо на нас, и вокруг безудержно щебетали птицы. Это было, знаете, словно знак, что война, серость, страх, пыль — все в прошлом, а с сегодняшнего дня вокруг меня только дивный мир, где пахнет землей и ветром, и жизнь в этом мире я без сожалений выбрал сам.

— Я Невилл. Из Лондона. Приехал вчера, и, откровенно говоря, мне бы сейчас позавтракать. Не знаешь, магазин уже открыт?

Этот Маркус знал все, и через две минуты я трясся в его тракторе по дороге. Мимо проплывали дома, я крутил головой, разглядывая крыши, заборы и редких прохожих.

— Мы потом пройдемся с тобой, я все покажу, — сказал Маркус.

Но в этот день пройтись не удалось. Нагруженный покупками, я вернулся домой и наконец позавтракал. Это была самая вкусная в мире яичница из пяти яиц, и ел я ее, стоя над новой чугунной сковородкой. А потом показал Маркусу колодец, и оказалось, что нужен насос, и вот мы уже едем за насосом в соседний Кэндлбридж, и я покупаю там заодно косилку, новый шланг и резиновые сапоги. С насосом мы провозились до вечера. Несколько раз я вспоминал, что вообще-то волшебник и у меня есть палочка. А потом приходил в себя и понимал, что она не могла бы установить, подключить и запустить компрессор, а вот Маркус и наши четыре руки очень даже могли.

Перед ужином я спохватился и предложил Маркусу ужин из все той же яичницы, но он со смехом отказался. Сказал, что дома его ждут мать с сестрой, и они накормят, а яичница мне и самому нужна. А еще, что его выходной закончился, завтра он поедет в поле, и я буду справляться сам.

— Еще увидимся. Я же обещал показать тебе деревню, и с сестрой познакомлю. Пока, Невилл!

После ужина, не чуя ног, я рухнул спать. Казалось, закрыл глаза только на минуту, и вот уже снова утро, жарит солнце, и воздух такой пряный, какого не бывало ни дома, ни в Хогвартсе.

Весь день я провозился в саду. Скосил траву, вскопал клумбы, подстриг плющ, который цеплялся за невысокую изгородь между моим и пустующим соседним домом. Удивился незаметной заросшей калитке в изгороди. Зачем она? И представил двух старичков, шастающих друг другу на стаканчик виски полвека назад. Наконец я наладил полив и по-человечески принял душ. Едва успел в магазин за продуктами и, засыпая, подумал, что мне нужен холодильник. И тут же понял, что не вспомнил об охлаждающих чарах и вообще о палочке за весь день ни разу. Кажется, мне начинало нравиться жить без магии.

Постепенно я обрастал вещами и знакомыми. У меня появились холодильник и телевизор. Правда, последний больше для декорации — слишком уж удивлялся Маркус, как я могу жить без вечерних шоу на пятом канале, ведь у меня нет никакой работы, кроме клумб и травы.

Цветы я, конечно, посадил. Примулы, иберисы, флоксы, по общей с соседним домом изгороди вместо плюща пустил плетистые розы. Чуть помог им магией, но вообще все и так росло замечательно. Я наладил автоматический полив, привел в порядок дом. Ну как привел — вымыл пол, окна и повесил новые занавески. До крыши руки не дошли, но впереди было все лето, да что лето, впереди было столько времени, сколько я захочу. Спал я все на том же старом диване, плита работала исправно, а больше мне ничего не было нужно.

Так промелькнули две недели, и прошло бы еще столько же, но Маркус намекнул, что по деревне поползли слухи про подозрительного приезжего, который появился неизвестно откуда и живет неизвестно на какие сбережения. Пришлось выходить на улицу, чаще заходить в магазин и знакомиться. Вскоре соседи знали, что я приехал на лето, а если понравится — пробуду здесь и всю осень, а еще всегда мечтал встретить Рождество в деревне. 

С тех пор я жил беспечно. Для всех я как будто и впрямь дышал воздухом, бездельничал, поливал петуньи и в нежаркие дни гулял к подножию холмов. И никто не знал, что у себя за домом под магглоотталкивающими чарами я собирался построить теплицу для волшебных растений. 

Для этого пришлось выписать журнал о волшебном строительстве. Его принесла почтовая сова и средь бела дня опустилась на изгородь напротив открытого кухонного окна. Отвязывая пакет, я задумался: видел ли ее кто-нибудь из соседей? И если да, то можно ли сказать, что это особенная, дрессированная птица? Так или иначе, надо было заводить собственную.

Сову я купил в Шеффилде. Выехал как-то раз за покупками и обнаружил в городе маленький магический квартал. Пришлось выбрать мелкую птицу неприметного серого оперения. Кажется, ничьего внимания она привлечь не могла, в Гринхиллз часто залетали дикие птицы из близкого леса и садились на крыши и ограды.

Когда я вернулся с покупками и совой — я назвал ее Кошкой, уж очень была похожа — домой, то еще издалека увидел, что на крыльце кто-то сидит. Я отпустил Кошку в лес и вошел во двор. С крыльца мне навстречу поднялась девушка в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. 

— Я Магда Джонсон, — протянула она руку и улыбнулась. — Сестра Маркуса. Этот балбес наверняка про меня ничего не рассказывал?

— Да нет, почему, говорил, я помню, — бормотал я, пожимая ладонь и удобнее перехватывая пакеты. — Меня зовут Невилл. Если вы не против, может, выпьем чаю?

Словом, мы познакомились, я угостил ее чаем с печеньем, которое она же и принесла. 

Магда оказалась очень общительной. Она часто попадалась мне на улице и запросто ходила со мной в лавку за хлебом, или к старой Милли Браун за молоком и сыром от ее коровы, или за рыбой к юному Теду, или просто прогуляться. Мы так часто сталкивались на улице, что однажды, собираясь побродить по лесу, я улизнул из дома тайком, на рассвете, когда солнце еще не поднялось над деревьями. Стоял июль, материалы для теплицы я заказал, но еще не дождался. А пока хотел узнать, что из того, что найду в местном лесу, можно в ней посадить. Но в первую свою вылазку за весь день обнаружил лишь грибы и мяту.

В надежде, что никто не караулит меня возле дома, я спустился с холма и свернул на деревенскую улицу, мечтая о холодном душе, плотном ужине и чашке крепкого чая. Возле калитки стоял грузовик: приехала моя теплица. Разбираться с ней я начал сразу после чая, не обращая внимания на заходящее солнце, и очень вовремя навел защитные и маскирующие чары: по улице на велосипеде медленно проехала Магда в пестром платье. Наверное, купаться.

Разбирался с чертежами я долго, доски не входили в пазы, несколько раз едва не падали стекла. Оказалось, что мой сарай с граблями и лопатами стоит неудобно и его нужно переносить, если я хочу, чтобы дверь теплицы открывалась. И это была та еще задачка. Узкий и небольшой, он не влезал между домом и изгородью ни с одной стороны, и, подумав, я набрался наглости и перенес его на соседний участок. Все равно там никто не живет. Вот появятся соседи, верну. 

Сарай разместился в чужом саду, словно так и стоял всю жизнь, и я снова взялся за сборку. Через четыре часа теплица встала посреди заднего двора — красивая, ровная, с плотно пригнанными окнами и легко закрывающимися дверями. Почти такая же, как в Хогвартсе, только гораздо меньше, конечно. Зачарованная под выращивание магических растений.

Внутри я насыпал десяток земляных грядок, проложил дорожки. Все было готово, оставалось провести воду, удобрить драконьим навозом землю. И решить, что я буду сажать в первую очередь.

Окна соседнего пустого домика выходили на мою теплицу. Кроме того, ее будет видно с улицы, если спадут маскировочные чары. Надо было придумать что-то постоянное, но сил уже не оставалось. Я закрыл двери и пошел в дом — мыться, отдыхать и думать, где раздобыть драконий навоз.

***

Утром на скамейке у дома меня поджидала Магда. Едва я успел подумать, что скамейку надо разобрать и сложить в сарае, чтобы не натыкаться на гостей, когда выходишь на крыльцо босиком и без рубашки, как девушка вскочила и дернула меня за руку. Так и есть, сегодня ей нужно было в лес.

— Ну, пойдем, Невилл! — смеялась она. — Я покажу, где растет малина. Поможешь мне набрать, — она потрясла внушительной плетеной корзиной. — Полную.

Ну и конечно, на вечно пустой улице нам тут же начали попадаться соседи. Мы поздоровались с миссис Уокер, потом с мистером Перри, а когда впереди замаячили фигуры мистера Хадсона и его дурной собаки, я не выдержал и потянул Магду с дороги в поле.

Гудели шмели, где-то далеко работал трактор Маркуса.

— Брат недоволен. Столько гусениц в этом году, он не успевает распылять отраву. Боится, что будет неурожай.

— Тогда ты будешь кормить его своим малиновым джемом.

Магда смеялась, откидывала со лба прилипшие пряди, пила воду из бутылки так, что капли текли по шее под ворот рубашки. Это было красиво. Но совершенно не нужно. Я знал, что потею, краснею и дышу громче того трактора. Так всегда было и с Ханной на седьмом курсе, и вот сейчас с Магдой. Но, к счастью, Магда была куда увереннее тихой Ханны. Она задавала вопросы, не ждала ответов, рассказывала о себе, и вскоре ее разговор стал просто жужжанием, вроде шмелиного. Когда на опушке леса она вдруг умолкла, тишина показалась оглушающей. Я очнулся и повел ее на ту полянку, что приметил в прошлый свой поход. Пусть волшебных растений я не соберу, но присмотреться не помешает.

— Сначала малина, — возразила Магда. И мне так сильно захотелось от нее отделаться, что я решил помочь ей с малиной, проводить домой и вернуться в лес уже одному.

Малинник мы нашли, работать начали быстро и молча, в корзине росла горка ягод, и когда Магда негромко меня окликнула, я не ждал никакого подвоха.

— Невилл?

— Да?

— Подойди, пожалуйста.

Пришлось пробираться к ней через колючие кусты.

— Что случилось?

Мне в лицо ткнулась ее ладонь с малиной.

— Ешь!

Отворачиваться было глупо. Ладонь прижалась к моим губам, а потом вместо ладони — ее губы. Это было неловко и не очень-то приятно — меня целовала девушка, а я стоял посреди кустов и не мог и не хотел ни обнять ее, ни ответить на поцелуй.

Обратно шли молча. Все так же жужжали пчелы, тарахтел трактор. Я должен был извиниться, наверное. Или сказать, что она найдет себе кого-то получше. Или, может быть, даже плюнуть на все и поцеловать ее тоже, Магда ведь этого ждала. Но у дороги она повернулась ко мне, забрала корзину и сказала:

— Ты же здесь надолго. Ты еще ко мне привыкнешь. — И ушла.

Минул июль. Я засадил теплицу семенами, которые привез с собой, и сделал несколько вылазок в лес. Бродил в одиночестве, отдыхал в тени крон, видел лукотруса — одного, но наверняка их тут больше, хотя бы вон в том темном ельнике. Значит, здесь и впрямь есть волшебные растения. Однажды прямо на ботинок запрыгнула поганка, я стряхнул ее, и пока она пыталась ускакать, путаясь в траве, пожалел, что мне они не нужны. Размножались эти грибы прекрасно, и за месяц я бы мог набить свою теплицу поганками до самого потолка.

Магда приходила еще несколько раз. Про тот поцелуй она не вспоминала, я — тем более, и мы, делая вид, что все в полном порядке, все так же ходили за молоком и рыбой. Как-то раз ко мне зашел Маркус с упаковкой пива и весь вечер жаловался, как много в этом году гусениц, которых не берет никакая отрава. Захмелевшего, но все такого же озабоченного, его поздно вечером увела домой Магда.

В свой день рождения пришлось аппарировать в Лондон. Я увидел всех сразу: бабушку, родителей, потом друзей. Перед самым закрытием смог вырваться в лавку семян в Косом переулке.

— Плоды цапеня и сумасшедшие ягоды? — переспросил лавочник, заворачивая в бумагу чемерицу. — Что ж, если ягоды крупные, а плоды достанете сами, отчего нет, куплю и заплачу по прейскуранту. Привозите.

Вернулся я домой в темноте — с пакетами и подарочными коробками. В предчувствии первой возможной сделки долго не мог уснуть: вставал, пил воду, смотрел на черные окна соседнего дома и думал, что сейчас, когда вечера все длиннее и темнее, отчего-то все больше хочется, чтобы рядом кто-то жил, зажигал лампу в окошке, ходил по двору. Но вдруг это окажется семья с ребенком? Тогда придется придумывать, как зачаровать границу между участками от футбольного мяча. А если у соседей будет собака, то она мне перекопает все клумбы. Похоже, минусов от возможных соседей все же больше, чем плюсов.

Пролетел и август. По утрам стекла теплицы покрывались изнутри каплями воды, я распахивал ее, каждый раз проверяя и усиливая маскировочные чары. Визгоперки при виде открытых дверей начинали визжать и ерзать, и я успокаивал их, поливая настоем дремоносных бобов. Открытым дверям была рада зубастая герань — ловко и быстро она ловила залетевших в теплицу мух. Я наблюдал, как синеют сумасшедшие ягоды, как все быстрее выпускает побеги цапень, и ждал первый собственный урожай.

Я жил только этим — своим домом, теплицей, лесом. Я пророс в них, сроднился. Словно не было Хогвартса, войны, многих-многих людей, про которых я не вспоминал все лето. Моя жизнь была втиснута, как весь Гринхиллз, между холмами и железнодорожной станцией. Я уже строил планы на осень, растил тыквы на Хеллоуин, обещал встретить Новый год с Джонсонами, как вдруг однажды вечером, проверяя замок на калитке, услышал долгий, пронзительный паровозный гудок — такой, с каким каждый год проносился мимо полей и деревень Хогвартс-экспресс.

***

«Да ну, — успокаивал я подпрыгнувшее сердце, — просто пригородный поезд. Они постоянно проходят здесь, я привык и не замечал. А сейчас он случайно прогудел, а я случайно прислушался. Конечно, это не Хогвартс-экспресс».

Дома я посмотрел на календарь. Там значилось первое сентября.

Моя спокойная жизнь закончилась спустя два дня после того вечера. Я проснулся еще до рассвета и сперва не понял, что меня разбудило. Думал — сквозняк: ночи стали по-осеннему холодными. Я повернулся, уронил одеяло на пол и вдруг понял, что откуда-то идет рассеянный свет. Испугавшись, уж не горит ли моя теплица, я бросился к окну. Светилось маленькое оконце соседнего дома. Я глянул на часы — было около четырех. Значит, кто-то въехал по соседству с самого раннего утра. Я долго стоял, таращился на чужое светящееся окно. Новый сосед. Кажется судьба наконец-то сделала интересный ход.

Встал я поздно и не вспоминал о ночном происшествии пока не услышал, как, взвизгнув пружинами, хлопнула соседская калитка. Через минуту взревел водопроводный кран в огороде. Вытирая лицо полотенцем, я подошел к окну. В саду за заросшей оградой кто-то ходил, наклоняясь и сматывая длинный шланг. За кустами и розовыми стеблями было плохо видно, но по повадкам я понял, что это мужчина. Ну, или парень вроде меня. Я прикинул, что пока он занят, идти знакомиться не стоит, и отвлекся на завтрак. Солнце было уже высоко, день обещал быть теплым для начала сентября. Я вышел на крыльцо и подумал, что нужно открыть и проветрить теплицу, но случайно глянул через изгородь.

В соседнем саду стоял Снейп в серой кофте и с большой лейкой в руках.От такой невозможной и неожиданной картины я оцепенел. Потом попятился, скользнул обратно за дверь, прислонился к косяку и перевел дыхание. Не сошел ли я с ума? Снейпу просто неоткуда здесь взяться. Да еще в кофте и с лейкой. Даже если допустить, что он оставил Хогвартс, с какой такой радости он притащился бы в это маггловское захолустье? Мне просто померещилось, это кто-то очень похожий. Мало ли в Англии костлявых длинноволосых брюнетов!

Раздался звук льющейся воды. Я приоткрыл дверь и выглянул. Мой новый сосед стоял спиной ко мне и поливал из лейки. Не помню, чтобы на том участке росло хоть что-нибудь внятное. И кто же поливает днем?

Я вышел, погромче хлопнув дверью, но он не обернулся. Тогда я подошел на плохо слушающихся ногах к изгороди и произнес в прямую спину:

— Добрый день, сэр.

Он замер, медленно опустил лейку в траву и повернулся. Все-таки это был Снейп: темные глаза глядели знакомо — остро и недобро. С полминуты он молчал, словно пытался вспомнить, кто перед ним. Наконец сказал устало и как-то безразлично:

— Ну, хотя бы не Поттер.

— Простите?

— Я говорю — здравствуйте, Лонгботтом. — И он усмехнулся: — Полагаю, уверять друг друга во взаимной радости от встречи нет нужды.

Я промолчал.

— Вы тут живете? — спросил Снейп. Я кивнул. — Странный выбор в вашем возрасте. 

— Я просто…

— Не утруждайтесь, — перебил он, морщась. Я замолчал. Снейп вновь принялся поливать, но вдруг тихо выругался, бросил ее и поспешил к дому. Я все так же молча проследил, как он взбежал на крыльцо, постоял, словно пытался отдышаться, и захлопнул дверь.

Все было слишком странно. Я решил пока не думать о Снейпе и занялся теплицей — прополол грядки, полил, вернул на место разбежавшихся визгоперок. Прошелся по саду, подергал наглые сорняки и подмел дорожку. Снейп не показывался. Время от времени я косился на его окна, но движения в них не замечал. Если бы не брошенная лейка, я бы решил, что профессор мне, разомлевшему от жары, привиделся. Но я твердо знал, что он там, внутри, — может даже, нарочно прячется, чтобы не разговаривать со мной.

Снейп больше не выходил в сад и не мелькал в окнах, а уж пялился я в эти окна будь здоров. Перед ужином все-таки решил, что надо бы сходить его проведать. В конце концов, он мне больше не учитель и не директор, теперь мы только соседи, и мало того, у меня есть огромное преимущество — я живу здесь на три с половиной месяца дольше. И по всем правилам приличия просто обязан поинтересоваться самочувствием ближайшего соседа и показать, где тут магазин.

Я кое-как причесался, поймал в зеркале свой оробевший взгляд и удивился тому, что волнуюсь перед визитом куда сильнее, чем перед встречами с Магдой. Взял из буфета мясной пирог, который купил вчера в лавочке, и поскорее, пока не передумал, отправился к Снейпу.

Я не пошел через улицу — у меня же были калитка в изгороди и повод ею воспользоваться. На стук в дом никто не отозвался, но я все равно толкнул дверь плечом. Она была не заперта, и я шагнул в тесную прихожую.

Тишина стояла такая, что я подумал: утром со мной точно приключилась галлюцинация, никакого Снейпа нет и быть не может в крошечной немагической и никому не нужной деревне. Я заглянул в пустую кухню, зачем-то — в кладовую и только потом вошел в комнату, такую же пыльную и грязную, как все вокруг.

Снейп в серой кофте лежал на диване, прикрыв глаза локтем, и не двигался.

— Сэр? Вы в порядке? Я зашел спросить, не нужно ли вам чего.

Снейп пошевелился, но руку с лица не убрал.

— Мне нужны тишина и покой, Лонгботтом, поэтому можете быть свободны.

Я уже сделал шаг назад, когда опомнился: мы же не на уроке и вообще не в Хогвартсе. 

— Вы надолго сюда, сэр? В смысле, если насовсем, то я могу вам помочь. Ну там, ремонт, водопровод, теплица, я уже все умею. Тут, в лесу, даже лукотрусы есть, я видел. А магов нет совсем, иногда это очень удобно, но иногда, конечно…

Я болтал и не мог остановиться. Понимал, что веду себя, как болван, и надо бы заткнуться, что плевать Снейпу и на меня, и на Гринхиллз. Потому что человек, который приехал сюда по собственному желанию, не должен вот так безучастно лежать на диване или швыряться лейками во дворе. Я вспомнил свой первый день тут и со вздохом сделал последнюю попытку:

— Могу показать вам, где продуктовый магазин. Еще не поздно, вы можете успеть.

Снейп все-таки убрал руку и посмотрел на меня с досадой, словно на муху, которая все долбится и долбится в стекло.

— Скажите, Лонгботтом, когда вы уезжали из дома, может быть, вы не хотели этого делать? Жаловались достопочтенной Августе, что вам будет одиноко, скучно, страшно? А потом слали сов?

— Н-нет. Что за ерунда?

Снейп вскочил и зашагал от стены к стене, обогнув меня по заметной дуге. Может, я и не хотел, чтобы он подходил близко, но такое поведение задевало. Поэтому я добавил:

— Я планировал пожить один, без печальных воспоминаний. И сову я уже две недели не видел. Как-то не нужна была.

— Без воспоминаний, значит, — Снейп усмехнулся. — Я, знаете ли, тоже хотел, когда три дня назад узнал, что вместо Хогвартса мне положена реабилитация в тихом заповеднике. Хорошо, подумал я, полгода-год не видеть никого, кроме продавца в продуктовой лавке, может, не так уж и плохо. И что же? Мой сосед — мистер Лонгботтом собственной персоной, да еще и с калиткой из своего двора прямо в мой!

Тут Снейп задохнулся, подавился словами и выбежал в кухню. Пока он там чем-то звенел, я, впечатленный речью, приходил в себя. Потом заглянул к нему. Снейп как раз опрокидывал что-то в рот, судя по жесту — огневиски. Едва я подумал, что и мне бы не помешала порция, чтобы разобраться в этом дурдоме, как он поставил склянку на стол, и это оказался фиал из-под зелья. Похоже, Снейп заправился каким-то лекарством. Пока он глубоко дышал, я ляпнул в оправдание:

— Эту калитку делал не я, она от прежних хозяев. Я и не собирался сюда шляться.

— Неважно. Скажите лучше, ваша бабушка, если не ошибаюсь, дружит с профессором Макгонагалл?

— Они не лучшие подруги, — приободрившись, оттого что в странном разговоре появилась точка опоры, начал я, — но в прошлом году бабушка приглашала профессора Макгонагалл на чай, а в этом они вместе…

— Все ясно, — перебил Снейп. — А с целителем Сметвиком ваша бабушка тоже близко общается?

— Ну, он прописывает ей зелья, массажи…

— Хватит! А теперь пораскиньте мозгами. Сметвик категорически не допускает меня к работе, а Минерва меняет пароль от директорского кабинета. Если оба готовы с аврорами выставить меня из Хогвартса в этот ваш Гринхиллз, где неожиданно живет Лонгботтом, то что это значит?

Нетрудно догадаться. Пока я целое лето считал себя взрослым, самостоятельным человеком, гордился домом, радовался, что нашел свое дело, бабушка искала мне няньку. Пускай Снейп и впрямь сейчас нездоров, пускай его и правда отправили на свежий воздух, но бабушка снова привлекла подруг, и ситуация получилась — отвратительнее не придумаешь. Профессор Снейп прибыл присматривать за великовозрастным лоботрясом Лонгботтомом.

Ничего не замечая от обиды и злости, я выскочил из этого дома, пошел, потом побежал и опомнился уже в лесу. Задрал голову и заорал не своим голосом в темное небо:

— Кошка!!!

Полночи я писал бабушке письмо, рвал бумагу, ругался, вскакивал и разговаривал сам с собой. После лег, но спал плохо, ворочался и все злился на нее, на Макгонагалл со Сметвиком и на Снейпа за то, что он обязательно испортит мне мою привольную жизнь. Перед тем как заснуть, я успел подумать, что, может быть, не все так плохо: между нами крепкая изгородь, а калитку в ней я с удовольствием заколочу намертво. Мы теперь только соседи, а значит, можем постараться по-соседски избегать друг друга.

***

Но на следующий день я снова подошел к Снейпу. Понаблюдал из теплицы, как тот бродит по своему запущенному саду, и, когда он снова взялся за лейку, вместо того чтобы срезать засохшие ветки с деревьев и собрать мусор, не выдержал:

— Добрый день, сэр. Позвольте совет: вы поливаете остатки старых розовых кустов, их сажали давно, и они наверняка сгнили. Сейчас лучше взять грабли и собрать мусор с участка, и на чистой земле уже смотреть, чем заняться.

Сказал и прикусил язык. Я посоветовал Снейпу взять грабли, а не использовать ветродуйное заклинание и заклинание вскопки. Сам отвык от магии и другим советую ерунду. Но Снейп отнесся к непрошеному совету на удивление спокойно:

— Грабли? Я вроде видел их в своем сарае.

В своем сарае? Там, между прочим, кроме граблей, лопат и вил, новая косилка, два длинных шланга и целая гора горшочков под рассаду.

— Нет, это мой сарай!

— С какой стати? — изумился Снейп.

Я объяснил, что временно перенес постройку и хочу забрать. Но он не внял доводам:

— Колдовать на участке я не позволю. К тому же, у меня большие сомнения в правдивости ваших слов.

— Думаете, вру? — возмутился я.

— Думаю, вам пора домой.

Снейп подошел так близко, что я невольно попятился. Он словно выдавливал меня со своего участка. Ну, я и отправился восвояси, не драться же с ним. Но у калитки обернулся:

— Сэр, продуктовая лавка — в начале улицы. Выбор неплохой, даже свежее мясо привозят. Если у вас нет маггловских денег, могу одолжить...

Но последнее явно было лишним, потому что Снейп поморщился и махнул рукой.

— Я и сову могу одолжить, если понадобится, — крикнул я уже с крыльца и наконец вошел к себе. Просто удивительно, как мне не хотелось оставлять Снейпа одного — странное, неизведанное ощущение. Но он и выглядел совершенно потерянным.

Наутро мне, как назло, понадобилась косилка. Трава вокруг теплицы поднималась слишком высоко и затеняла грядки. Я смотрел на крышу сарая, торчащую над изгородью между участками. Надо было забирать, не спрашивая, и объясняться задним числом. Не полез бы Снейп разбираться. А теперь из чистой вредности будет упрямиться.

Я тихо отворил внутреннюю калитку и начал красться по его саду к сараю. Снейпа не было видно, однако из приоткрытого окна доносилась веселенькая музыка. Я замер. Похоже, профессор обнаружил и включил старый радиоприемник, который я заметил еще вчера. Я даже вспомнил, что он вырос в маггловском доме, значит, прекрасно знает обо всех этих штуках. Сам я долго не мог привыкнуть к телевизору, да и сейчас редко смотрю. Я подобрался ближе и услышал, как звякнула ложка о край чашки. И вздрогнул, когда раздалось громкое:

— Кто здесь?

И Снейп, отведя в сторону занавеску, с палочкой наготове высунулся в окно. Сегодня он выглядел лучше: не такой бледный, не такой потерянный, каким казался вчера. Утренние лучи золотили его щеки, и я подумал: удивительно, но я ни разу толком не видел профессора в солнечном свете. Все только при свечах.

— Сэр, уберите палочку, здесь же полно магглов, — сказал я. — Доброе утро.

— Вроде бы это я должен присматривать за вами, Лонгботтом, а не наоборот, — хмыкнул он, но палочку спрятал. — Что вам угодно сегодня?

— Мне угодно мои вещи, — ответил я. — А лучше весь сарай. Вон тот.

— Я не привык разбазаривать имущество. Этот дом арендован вместе с садом и всем, что в нем имеется.

— Тогда покажите договор с перечнем этого имущества, и вы увидите, что никакого сарая в том углу нет.

— Когда я сюда вселился, был, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Что конкретно вам понадобилось так срочно, что вы отрываете меня от завтрака?

— Вы все-таки сходили в продуктовую лавку? 

— Напомните еще раз, кто за кем здесь присматривает? Нет, не сходил. Ем ваш вчерашний пирог. Черствый, но пока съедобный. Что еще вы хотите знать? Что мне снилось или какой зубной пастой пользуюсь?

— Верните мне косилку, я сразу уйду и оставлю вас в покое.

— Сразу уйти — отличная идея, Лонгботтом. Идите.

Я разозлился. Так и знал, что он с первого же дня испортит мне настроение и всю мою жизнь. И шагнул к сараю. 

Снейп догнал меня, когда я открывал дверь. Я повернулся и замер: он задыхался, пытался что-то сказать и не мог. Выпустил мое плечо и схватился рукой за горло. Я испугался, очень было похоже, что он тут же сейчас и умрет. Но Снейп вроде бы пришел в себя, задышал ровнее и опустил руку.

— Что с вами, п-профессор? — от испуга я начал заикаться, как в детстве.

— Вас не касается, — знакомо огрызнулся он, а я засмотрелся на него. Я хорошо помнил Снейпа в пору его директорства, на своем последнем курсе. Вот и теперь стоит передо мной, полный сердитой силы, точно собирается снять тысячу баллов с Гриффиндора, а не умирал минуту назад.

— Вы больны. — Я не спрашивал — утверждал. — Вас из-за этого отправили в деревню.

Снейп молчал, словно раздумывал, говорить ли правду, и наконец нехотя признал:

— Вы стали сообразительны, Лонгботтом. Раньше не замечал за вами этого качества.

Я решил не обращать внимания на идиотские подколки.

— Это сердце или какое-то проклятие?

— Да, Лонгботтом, это проклятие. Яд той твари. Вы, кажется, тоже близко с ней познакомились.

И в этот жаркий день мне захотелось поежиться, как от ледяной стужи. 

***

Так началась наша война за сарай. Поначалу я щадил Снейпа. Как же — пусть он несправедливый и жесткий, но у него ранение, он задыхается. Он выглядит, как человек, которому паршиво. А через несколько дней, когда понял, что он приклеил сарай на своем участке заклинанием вечного приклеивания, решил, что поддаюсь напрасно. Тем более просьбы и обещания помочь с садом он пропускает мимо ушей или высмеивает.

А помощь была ему нужна. Я видел, как Снейп, ничего не понимая в маггловских растениях, пытается навести порядок на клумбах. Выкорчевал многолетники, которые весной могли бы зацвести белым и розовым перед его крыльцом. Повтыкал в плохо вскопанные грядки какие-то луковицы. Я понадеялся, что это тюльпаны или хотя бы обычный лук — у них был шанс пережить зиму. Он поливал перед дождем и жег вырванные корни в ветер, и в его окна тянуло густым едким дымом. По всему участку он разбросал мои лопаты и грабли. На это я смотреть уже не мог и темными вечерами, когда в окнах гаснул свет, выходил наружу и призывал к себе инструменты. Так я успел перехватить две лопаты и секатор, когда Снейп заметил пропажу.

— Вы крадете мои инструменты, Лонгботтом. Будьте мужчиной и верните их.

— Сколько раз повторять: я только возвращаю свое. Хотите, перечислю все, что лежит в сарае? Я сам туда это сложил.

— Вы еще и шатались по чужому пустому участку и совали везде свой нос?

— Нет же!

В этот вечер, при попытке перетянуть к себе грабли, которые он кинул под яблоней, неожиданно сработали сигнальные чары. Их вой был похож на сирену пожарной машины, и, пока я крутил головой, пытаясь понять, где горит, Снейп застукал меня у забора с палочкой в руках.

— Все-таки вы!

И тут меня понесло. Я орал так, что ему пришлось поставить заглушающие чары. Я высказал все. Что я три месяца изо всех сил строил свою новую жизнь. Что еще ни разу в жизни мне не было так хорошо. Что я сбежал с самую глушь, чтобы никто не лез в мои дела. Чтобы не видеть, не слышать, не помнить.

— Лучше бы вселилась семья с собакой, ребенком и футболом! — закончил я. — Ведь вам здесь противно и плохо. Почему вы не уедете? Всем стало бы лучше.

Снейп будто задумался. Потом ответил, медленно подбирая слова:

— Мне вряд ли стало бы лучше. Понимаете, в чем дело, Лонгботтом, я бы тоже хотел построить здесь свою новую жизнь.

И, перебросив мне, онемевшему, через забор грабли, ушел в дом.

Зарядили дожди. Я перемещался перебежками от крыльца к теплице, отогревался, возвращался в дом и натягивал свитер. Наступала пора готовиться к зиме. Нужно было узнать у Маркуса, где купить дров, и хорошенько заткнуть щели в окнах. Дважды из теплицы я видел, как в дверь дома стучалась Магда. Во второй раз она, как когда-то, держала корзину: снова собиралась в лес. Наверное, за поздними опятами.

В садах неумолимо опадали листья. Однажды, поймав тихую сухую погоду, я вышел, чтобы сгрести их с дорожек в траву, и будто услышал эхо. Повернул голову и увидел, что Снейп точно так же машет граблями. В куртке вместо страшной вязаной кофты он был совсем такой же, как я, как любой другой житель Гринхиллза. И даже грабли держал намного увереннее, чем раньше.

— Добрый день, сэр! — крикнул я. — Как вовремя перестал дождь. Я узнал у местных, где заказать дрова или уголь. Вы ведь останетесь на зиму?

Снейп подергал плечом, потер шею и ответил совсем другое:

— В моем сарае целая гора горшков. Могу отдать, если покажете, как правильно обрезать и укрыть яблони и сливы.

Так ко мне вернулись мои ящички под рассаду и один из двух шлангов.

Мы вместе жгли на опустевших огородах сухие стебли и обрезанные ветви, вдыхали запах дыма и мокрой земли и разговаривали на удивление мирно.

— Я могу дать вам справочник по маггловским растениям, сэр. Прочитаете за зиму, а весной я подскажу, как и что. Или вам лучше «Тысячу волшебных трав и грибов?»

— Нет, я больше не варю зелья, хватит с меня. А вы, я смотрю, не только овощи растите, — и он кивал на мою теплицу. — Что у вас там? Вы знаете, что пора обновить магглоотталкивающие чары?

Я приглашал его к себе, и он спокойно проходил через калитку и с интересом осматривал трепетливые кустики, цапени и сумасшедшие ягоды.

— Превосходно. Профессор Спраут гордилась бы вами.

Я и сам раздувался от гордости. А когда пришла пора собирать волшебный урожай, аппарировал в Лондон и, по летнему уговору, вручил обалдевшему лавочнику семена и плоды. Полученные взамен галлеоны оттягивали карман, и я, покрутившись у садоводческих палаток, заглянул в кафе, в котором мы с Гарри летом отмечали свои дни рождения. Через час я стучался к Снейпу и, пока он не открыл, ужасно потел и волновался. Наверное, я был как Магда с ее ненужными пирогами, только у меня в пакетах был печеный картофель с рыбой, свежий хлеб и, что самое неловкое, — бутылка вина. И предстояло непринужденно всучить все это Снейпу, гадая, пригласит он меня, высмеет или молча отправит восвояси.

Снейп встретил меня с таким лицом, точно я застукал его за чем-то неприличным, однако посторонился, впуская, и поздоровался. Я шагнул вслед за ним в маленькую гостиную и замер. На диване были разложены рыболовные снасти — спиннинг, крючки, коробочки и мотки лесок.

— Неужели вы решили ловить рыбу, сэр?

— Хочу попробовать, — несколько сконфуженно отозвался он. — Скоро в саду совсем нечего будет делать, а теплиц у меня нет. Не сидеть же у камина целыми днями.

Я отдал пакеты Снейпу.

— Всего лишь кое-что к ужину, — объяснил я, стараясь не краснеть. — И кстати, о теплицах. Я продал урожай.

— Вот как. Удачно?

— Да! И хочу отпраздновать это с вами. Может, пойдем в кухню?

Снейп, стоявший столбом с пакетом в руках, при моих словах встрепенулся:

— Глупо отказываться, когда еду приносят на дом.

Мы разогрели картофель и рыбу, бутылку поставили под охлаждающие чары. Мы оба чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке — все-таки нам еще не приходилось ужинать вместе. Снейп помалкивал, а я пытался его разговорить. Но я не мастер поддерживать беседу, и в голову не лезло ничего, кроме рыбалки. 

— Кто вас будет учить рыбачить? Наверное, Тед Хартман?

— Кто?

— Ну, парень, у которого все в деревне покупают рыбу.

— А, понял. Нет, Лонгботтом, я не имею склонности учиться у сопляков. Обычно бывает наоборот, знаете ли.

Получается, меня он сопляком уже не считал, если раз за разом без стеснения задавал любые вопросы о садовых работах. Это было приятно.

— Хотите, порыбачим вместе? — выпалил я и сам себе удивился. Никогда бы не подумал, что захочу просидеть у воды несколько часов с удочкой. 

— А вам зачем это, Лонгботтом? Не хватает забот с гербологией?

— Ну… с отдыхом здесь действительно сложно. Не все ж торчать в теплице. И в лесу скоро тоже ничего не останется.

— Что ж, если хотите, трансфигурируйте себе удочку. У меня нет запасной. Крючками, поплавком и грузилом могу поделиться.

— А ловить на что?

— В огороде полно червей. Накопайте.

И мы условились через два дня, в субботу, на рассвете отправиться рыбачить. На деревенский берег решили не ходить, Снейп рассказал, что нашел удобное местечко внизу по течению в сторону соседнего Кэндлбриджа.

На часах было около десяти, когда Снейп, накинув куртку, вышел меня проводить на крыльцо. В деревне ложились рано, но кое-где среди деревьев блестели светящиеся окошки. И почти так же ярко сияли звезды в чистом небе.

— Небывалые холода это осенью, — заметил Снейп. — Если так и дальше пойдет, можно ждать снег на Рождество. 

Он попрощался и ушел в дом, а я никак не мог убраться из его сада — бродил по дорожке, по траве, усыпанной листьями, рассматривал еле видные в темноте розы, которые Снейп, по моему совету, подвязал и укрыл. Лампа горела за занавеской в окне его спальни, потом погасла, а я все не уходил. И лишь мысль о том, что следует проверить, запер ли я теплицу и не разбегутся ли к утру неугомонные визгоперки, вынудила открыть калитку.

***

Рыбалка не удалась, точнее — даже не случилась. Я накопал целую банку жирных червей на пустых огуречных грядках, приготовил удочку; Снейп тоже собрался по всем правилам. Мы даже вычитали в найденном в моем доме старом журнале, где лучшие места для клева. Но утром, едва мы прошли полмили и уже поднимались на холм, я услышал, как Снейп задыхается за моей спиной.

Я смотрел, как он хватается за горло и прислоняется спиной к стволу ивы, словно вздумал умереть, и не знал что делать. 

— Сэр? Что с вами? У вас есть лекарство или зелье? 

Я тряс его за плечо, но он не мог ответить. Тогда я вытряхнул его сумку и нашел фиал, раскупорил и сунул ему в руку. Он выпил, сел под деревом прямо на землю и, кажется, начал приходить в себя.

Я ждал, с тревогой глядя, как он морщится и трет шею и лицо. Наконец Снейп поднял голову:

— Мистер Лонгботтом. — Голос был такой, словно из него вытекла вся сила. — Вы не могли бы... аппарировать меня домой? Порыбачим в другой… раз.

На диван я сгрузил его довольно бесцеремонно. Стоял и смотрел, как он, закрыв глаза, откидывается на подушку.

— Ну? — не выдержал я. Я не знал, что именно должен спрашивать, но нужно было объясниться. Рядом со мной жил человек, который в любой момент мог перестать дышать, а я так же в любой момент мог обнаружить в доме по-соседству остывший труп. Хотя, учитывая, с какой частотой мы теперь встречались, труп вряд ли бы успел остыть.

— Что «ну»? — Снейп открыл глаза и приподнялся. — Не смотрите так, Лонгботтом, вы же смельчак, каких мало. Или уже прикидываете, под какой яблоней меня закапывать?

— Для урожая хорошо. Органика, — буркнул я.

— Вы уже все знаете, мне нечего добавить. Проблемы с горлом, но не смертельные. Мое зелье со мной. Вы же видели, два глотка, и все в порядке.

На мой взгляд это звучало слишком оптимистично. 

— Много у вас с собой лекарства? А что потом, когда оно кончится?

— А потом я возьму вас с собой в лес. Пойдете?

— Еще бы. На рыбалке уже побывали, теперь нужно непременно сходить в лес.

Снейп усмехнулся и встал, показывая, что не прочь меня выставить вон. Я шел через нашу общую калитку, отпирал дверь, снимал сапоги и думал, что, вместо того чтобы поговорить откровенно, он отделался глупостями. Значит, не доверяет, не считает меня тем, с кем можно поделиться бедой. Со мной можно делиться только моими же граблями.

Но оказалось, я ошибался — Снейп сдержал слово. Прошла всего неделя, и в один солнечный, теплый октябрьский день он меня окликнул:

— Ну что, Лонгботтом, выбирайте — вы продолжаете сидеть среди своих тыкв или идете со мной?

Конечно, я выбрал его. Забежал в дом за курткой и палочкой и через минуту шагал рядом со Снейпом в сторону леса. Мимо на тракторе проехали Джонсоны. Магда кивнула, а Маркус даже не повернул головы. Он давно не заглядывал ко мне — ни с пивом, ни просто так, и я решил зайти к нему на днях сам. Если у единственного приятеля все так плохо с урожаем и выручкой, как говорят в деревне, его надо поддержать хотя бы добрым словом. Но трактор проехал, я снова повернулся к Снейпу и мгновенно забыл о Джонсонах.

Под сень деревьев мы вошли, будто в сказочный замок. Пусть лес был самый обычный, но сейчас, в желтых листьях, в прозрачной тишине, казался загадочнее Запретного. И то, что Снейп шел рядом — молчаливый, спокойный, раздвигающий траву перед собой найденной палкой, делало эту прогулку еще приятнее. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно он мог придать нашему походу такое… волшебство.

Я усмехнулся своим мыслям, все-таки отвел глаза в сторону и увидел тот самый малинник, в котором летом собирал с Магдой ягоды. Кое-где они еще висели — темные, мелкие, подмороженные. Я набрал с полгорсти и окликнул Снейпа, который неподалеку копался в земле.

— Сэр, угощайтесь, — сказал я и показал малину.

— Давайте, — Снейп протянул испачканную в земле ладонь. — Хотя нет, грязно, — тут же заметил он и сделал то, что я потом не мог забыть неделями: наклонился, взял мою руку и коснулся губами ладони.

Мне казалось, что он собирал губами ягоды бесконечно, а я так же бесконечно умирал от смущения, жара в груди и дрожи в коленях. И даже когда он выпрямился, я, как болван, все стоял с вытянутой ладонью и смотрел на красные пятна малины там, где только что были его теплые губы.

— А теперь, Лонгботтом, смотрите сюда, — спокойно, будто только что не ел у меня с руки, сказал Снейп. — Видите рябину?

— Д-да.

— А видите ягоды наверху — сморщенные и почти черные, хотя дерево не собирается засыхать?

— Д-да.

— Ну, Лонгботтом, сосредоточьтесь. Именно под такими деревьями обычно растет мохнатая репа.

— Та самая, которую запрещено выкапывать? Редкий вид. Говорят, ее почти невозможно выращивать в теплицах. В Хогвартсе ее точно не было.

Снейп как будто был раздосадован этим замечанием.

— Редкий. Но не настолько, что нельзя выкопать несколько клубней для жизненно важного лекарства.

В общем, Снейп призвал к браконьерству, и я, не раздумывая, согласился. Если это так необходимо ему, я выкопаю и последний на Земле корешок. Мне в голову не пришло попытаться отговорить Снейпа или отправить в Мунго. Сыграла ли свою роль в этом малина и его губы, я не задумался.

Подходящих рябин нашлось мало, нужных клубней — и того меньше. Домой мы возвращались в сумерках, уставшие и насквозь пропахшие лесом. В рюкзаке я нес драгоценные одиннадцать мелких мохнатых репок с едва мерцающими игольчатыми листьями.

— Надолго вам этого хватит? — спросил я, когда вдали, на пригорке, показались крыши наших домов. Они были так близко, словно два уровня одного дома, словно наша общая крыша. Мне нравился этот ракурс.

— Если приступы не станут чаще, то до конца зимы, наверное, — ответил Снейп, и я испугался — а потом? А если чаще, а если не хватит?

Но он не заметил моих волнений, забрал у меня рюкзак и, когда я уже открывал калитку своего дома, негромко окликнул:

— Лонгботтом, а давайте я накормлю вас ужином. Во-первых, я вам должен за рыбу, а во-вторых, вы мне очень помогли сегодня. Хочу сказать спасибо.

И его «спасибо» удалось на славу. Я больше слушал его, чем ел жаркое. А Снейп, может, от удачной вылазки, может, отчего-то еще, стал разговорчив и рассказывал об этой репе, о зельях из нее. Закончили мы ужин чаем и уговором выбраться в лес еще раз, но зайти с другого края и поискать репу там.

Провожать меня Снейп не пошел, махнул рукой и попросил только сильнее захлопнуть дверь. Поэтому, увидев в прихожей рюкзак с репой, я колебался всего секунду. А потом сунул руку внутрь и выхватил мохнатый корень.

Дома внимательно рассмотрел его под лампой — репа сморщилась и поменяла цвет. Если я хотел спасти ее, нужно было торопиться.

«Тысячу волшебных трав и грибов» я листал уже в теплице. Открыл нужную страницу, прочитал и замер, уставившись сквозь строчки.

Этот тощий сморщенный волосатый корешок не мог расти рядом с цапенем — тот выкапывал его своими побегами и пожирал. Не мог он расти и рядом с моими сумасшедшими ягодами — их сок был ядовит. И трепетливые кустики, и визгоперки — абсолютно все мешало мохнатой репе выживать и расти. Ей нужна была абсолютно пустая теплица. И даже после этого «Тысяча волшебных трав и грибов» не обещала, что репа расплодится. Ее могло убить жарой, холодом, ярким светом и слишком глубокой тенью. Но если я постараюсь — правильно затеню и обогрею теплицу, придумаю, чем подкармливать и как поливать, — у Снейпа не будет недостатка в зелье. Ну раз так… Я взмахнул палочкой, и первые вырванные с корнем трепетливые кустики упали кучей в углу.

***

С тех пор, как я разорил теплицу ради мохнатой репы, у меня уже не получалось легко отмахиваться от мыслей о Снейпе. Я вспоминал голос, внимательный темный взгляд и манеру задумываться над шахматами, рассматривая не доску с фигурами, а окно за моим плечом. Он стал мне интересен. И вместе с этим появился страх, что Снейп молча исчезнет, как только разгадает его. Я был в этом уверен и не делал попыток даже в мечтах представить, что однажды мы с ним… могли бы...

Я обрывал бесплодные мечты и слонялся вдоль изгороди, выглядывая из-за нее и стараясь урвать кусочек жизни Снейпа. Не то чтоб я многое мог увидеть таким образом. Пару раз он прошел по дорожке к уличной калитке — наверное, забирал из почтового ящика журналы. Сову он, кстати, так и не завел, но изредка одалживал Кошку. Чаще я смотрел в его окна — особенно притягивало кухонное, Снейп его не занавешивал — и наблюдал, как иногда проходила за освещенным стеклом темная фигура.

Казалось бы, зачем прятаться и подглядывать, ведь можно совершенно спокойно прийти в гости, прихватив бутылку эля. Но, хоть это и нелегко мне далось, я стал заходить к нему реже. Скорее всего, просто накручивал себя впустую, но я боялся необдуманных поступков и глупых порывов, что могли нахлынуть при виде Снейпа.

Как-то в сумерках я проверял первые хилые ростки репы, похожие на зеленых, едва мерцающих многоножек, и по некоторому размышлению пришел к выводу, что ей мешает защитная магия. Это было последнее объяснение, почему репе не помогал даже драконий навоз, настоянный на отваре лирного корня. Вонючая жижа, от которой руки краснели и чесались, могла оживить давно засохшие ветки и растоптанные цветы, но совершенно не помогала моим чахлым кустикам. И я решил немного ослабить магглотталкивающие чары. 

Я вернулся во двор и в темноте неожиданно наткнулся на Маркуса. Он увидел теплицу, сомнений не было, уж слишком пристально смотрел туда. Я приготовился врать, но он заговорил о другом.

— Невилл, давай по-соседски и начистоту — ты долго еще будешь обижать Магду?

Я так опешил, что мгновенно забыл про репу.

— В каком смысле?

— Здесь тебе не Лондон. — Маркус зажег сигарету, в темноте замигал красный огонек, потянуло табаком. — Здесь у нас так — или женись, или не морочь голову.

— Жениться? С чего вдруг? В смысле Магда классная, но я не имел в виду ничег…

— Ну, ты уж определись, что ты имеешь или не имеешь в виду, — сказал Маркус, и я внутренне поежился от металла, прозвучавшего в голосе. — Не нужно делать вид, что все кругом дураки. Что там у тебя?

— Где?

Маркус прошел мимо меня к теплице, я бросился следом. Он уже вошел и с недоумением на лице разглядывал грядки. Как назло, в темноте листья мерцали еще ярче.

— Что за чертовщина? — спросил он, наклонился и погасил сигарету о большой камень, лежащий у порога в качестве подпорки. Не разгибаясь, потянулся пальцами к ближайшим росткам.

— Не тронь! — воскликнул я.

— Почему? Что это такое? У тебя целая теплица непонятной хрени, Невилл! — Маркус повернулся ко мне, застыл, словно не веря глазам. — Это что — наркотики?

— В каком смысле? — И вдруг меня осенило: конечно же, он говорил о запрещенных растениях, которые магглы тайно выращивают для приготовления дурманящих веществ. — Да нет, ты что, какие наркотики.

— Не ожидал от тебя такого. Прикинулся тихоней?

И Маркус, не слушая возражений, вышел из теплицы. Хлопнула калитка..

Из курса маггловедения я смутно помнил, что наркотики тянут на преступление. Но не испугался: я всегда мог заморочить голову полицейскому. Тем не менее включил лампочку над калиткой и на всякий случай наколдовал замок. Мне давно надоело, что каждый шастает по моему саду, как по собственному, — то соседка с молоком войдет, то почтальон влезет и протопает к самому крыльцу, а Магда вообще заходит, как к себе домой. Теперь вот еще и Маркус начал шпионить за моими грядками.

Только Снейп имел право бывать у меня, когда вздумается.

Как только я вспомнил о нем, из темноты раздался голос:

— Мистер Лонгботтом, что за крики у вас тут?

Меня обдало теплом, несмотря на холодный вечер. Подмораживало, звезды сверкали в ясном черном небе, как крошки льда. Я шумно выдохнул и сообщил Снейпу через забор, что все в порядке.

— Зайдите-ка ко мне, — откликнулся он. — Или думаете, я обязан не только ловить для вас рыбу, но и лично ее чистить и жарить?

— Пять минут!

Улыбаясь, я забежал к себе в дом, почти сразу же позабыв про стычку с Маркусом. Это такая была ерунда: надуманные обиды, претензии из-за Магды. А с теплицей я что-нибудь придумаю. Главное, что Снейп меня ждет! Я взял из буфета припасенное вино и пошел к нему.

Большого сазана мы выловили сегодня рано утром. Рыба не помещалась в ведре, и мы выпустили ее в ванну с водой, где она с плеском била хвостом. Пока что это был единственный улов, но мы только учились, к тому же, я постоянно отвлекался на согревающие чары для нас обоих.

Снейп сидел на низком кухонном стульчике и чистил сазана огромным ножом. Кухонной магией мы оба толком не владели, да и как-то не возникало желания осваивать ее. Я поставил бутылку на стол и остановился за спиной Снейпа. Он дочистил рыбу и швырнул ее в таз с водой. Я поздоровался, воспользовавшись паузой.

— Явились, когда вся грязная работа позади, — проворчал Снейп, ножом счищая с ладоней присохшую чешую. — Готовить ваша очередь. Что молчите?

Он резче, чем надо, чиркнул лезвием по руке и едва не порезался.

— Осторожнее! — воскликнул я, дернувшись сам, и вцепился в его плечо. А Снейп вдруг замер, и плечо словно окаменело. Я застыл тоже, краем сознания отмечая, что под тонким свитером теплая кожа, что плечо несколько костляво и под моей ладонью как раз верхний край лопатки. Я зажмурился и незаметно — так мне показалось — погладил по этому плечу.

Но Снейп заметил. Он снял мою руку, обхватив пальцами в засохшей чешуе и рыбьей крови. И отпустил лишь через несколько секунд, когда я потянул ее, вдруг испугавшись того, что происходит.

Я так увлекся, переживая вновь касания чужого плеча и рук, что едва не сжег рыбу, и сдернул сковородку с огня только тогда, когда Снейп крикнул с дивана, чтобы я был внимательнее.

Мы сидели друг против друга, я медленно жевал подгоревший кусок. Что за день такой — сначала Маркус подозревает, что я торгую наркотой, теперь вот еще оказывается, я не могу спокойно дотронуться до Снейпа. А еще он ковыряется в своей тарелке и смотрит на меня так, как когда-то на зельях. Разговор не клеился: Снейп смотрел, а я все быстрее жевал, про вино мы оба и не вспомнили. Пришла пора прощаться. 

Снейп вышел из дома вместе со мной, мы молча дошли до нашей общей калитки и остановились. На фоне большой белой луны беззвучно мелькнула сова, зашумели деревья, по ногам прошуршали опавшие и еще не убранные листья. Вокруг нас был холодный неприветливый вечер, а мы стояли на тропинке, которую освещал мой оранжевый фонарь, да из открытого окна Снейпа лился желтый свет. И на пересечении их лучей мы остановились. И тут Снейп совсем, как я недавно, положил мне руку на плечо и держал, пока уже я не посмотрел на него встревоженно.

— Не переживайте из-за Джонсонов, Невилл. С девушкой нужно объясниться. Умная — поймет, а глупая вам ни к чему.

Какие девушки, какие Джонсоны! Я ни слова не понял из того, что он сказал. Снейп гладил меня по плечу, и казалось, что между кожей и его ладонью нет футболки и куртки, так горячо и хорошо было от его прикосновения.

— Я никогда с ней не встречался. В смысле, у нас не было свиданий. Не знаю, что она и Маркус себе навоображали, — оправдывался я и хотел только одного: чтобы мы вот так и стояли в оранжевом свете и Снейп гладил бы меня.

— Это неважно. Просто не тяните с этим и увидите, станет легче.

Он все не убирал руку и проводил ей уже не только по плечу, но и по голой шее. Кажется, он забылся: приоткрыв губы, смотрел сквозь меня и касался пальцами кадыка и подбородка. И я осмелел.

— Можно, я скажу ей, что встречаюсь с вами?

Снейп очнулся, взгляд снова стал осмысленным. Он быстро спрятал руку в карман куртки, но ее тепло и фантомная тяжесть остались.

— Не стоит. Я не знаю, как здесь отнесутся к такому. Возможно, после подобных откровений не дадут житья обоим. И ладно я, у меня из вещей чемодан и удочка, а вот вам будет трудно уехать в случае чего. Вы тут уже прижились, это ваш настоящий и единственный дом. Не портите себе жизнь.

Он ушел, а я только с третьего раза нащупал задвижку на калитке и едва нашел ключи, запутавшись в карманах. До кровати я брел, как лунатик, свалился на нее, одетый, и зажмурился.

Мерлин великий! Я ведь фактически предложил ему встречаться, а он почти не отказал. Или, может, мне показалось? Но ведь он совершенно точно не удивился, не отмахнулся и не высмеял. Он как будто всерьез обдумал мои слова, и это просто невероятно. Надо завтра же решить недоразумение с Магдой и попробовать еще раз. Вдруг получится! Или он хотя бы поймет, что я совершенно серьезен.

Так, планируя и мечтая, я уснул, а на следующий день действительно поговорил с Магдой. Обоим было неловко и неприятно: мне за себя, ей за брата. Я бубнил извинения, а она обрывала меня, говоря, что все это мелочи и недоразумение. Но дело было сделано — одна проблема с Джонсонами решилась, оставалось надеяться, что Маркус забудет про мою теплицу.

Но тот не забыл. Целую неделю я не вспоминал про него, все мои мысли крутились вокруг соседнего дома. Мы со Снейпом продолжали разговаривать, делиться способами утепления и ни разу не обмолвились о той истории с руками и вопросами. Словно ничего не было.

Но однажды нашелся повод провести время с ним наедине. Черт его знает, почему «наедине» у меня считалось только то, что происходило далеко от дома. В своих дворах мы тоже были наедине, но никакой расслабленности и свободы я не чувствовал. В общем, как-то раз, уже в середине октября, Снейп позвал меня к дальним холмам: побродить по хвойным лесам, поискать мохнатую репу там. Я согласился, и мы гуляли под соснами несколько часов, замерзли и ничего не нашли. Когда аппарировали в деревню, то уже я позвал его в паб. Я не завсегдатай таких мест, не слишком люблю компанию, но сейчас так не хотелось расставаться, что я выбрал нескольких малознакомых людей против моего полного одиночества. Правда, немного опасался, что встречу Маркуса, но обошлось — его там не было.

Покормили нас вкусно, порция скотча неплохо согрела, и домой мы брели уже не такие уставшие, а заметно взбодрившиеся. Все было хорошо. Пусть мы не нашли репу, пусть Снейп хмурится, но я-то знаю, что уже вся моя теплица покрыта зеленым ковром молодых листьев. Еще совсем немного, и я притащу ему целую корзину крупных свежих репок.

Так я думал ровно до той минуты, как зашел на участок и заметил за домом что-то необычное.

Я не поверил своим глазам и не верил до тех пор, пока, хватая один осколок стекла за другим, не порезал ладонь. Все стекла теплицы были разбиты, рамы сломаны. Те листья, что не были затоптаны и вырваны, побурели на холодном октябрьском ветру и легли на землю.

Не знаю, сколько я метался по обломкам. За временем я не следил. Сначала пытался что-то исправить, бросался поднимать и выправлять рамы, даже восстановил несколько стекол. Потом, опомнившись, опускался на землю и шарил по растоптанным грядкам, чтобы найти и спасти хоть одну целую репку. Я сходил с ума до тех пор, пока под чьими-то шагами не захрустели раздавленные осколки; я поднял голову — ко мне подходил Снейп. Роняя листья, я медленно поднялся с колен ему навстречу.

— У тебя кровь, Невилл, — сказал он, глядя на мои руки.

Я отмахнулся. Не до того мне было, да и не замечал я порезов. Я чувствовал другое: боль потери, страшное разочарование — не сумел стать полезным и нужным, как хотел, — и стыд. Я проиграл. В лесу в этом году репа не вырастет, а ту, что мы собрали в прошлый раз, сажать уже нельзя.

Снейп раньше относился ко мне с насмешкой и не воспринимал всерьез. Этой осенью наша прежняя взаимная неприязнь вдруг растаяла, уступила место почти настоящей дружбе. Мне оставалось сделать последний шаг — вырастить эту проклятую репу, отдать ему и ничего не попросить взамен.

Все эти мысли пронеслись молниеносно, пока я потерянно стоял перед Снейпом и не мог поднять глаза. Хотелось одного: чтобы он ничего не говорил, а развернулся и ушел.

Он и не стал больше ничего говорить. Шагнул ко мне, вытащил из кулака мертвый бурый лист и присмотрелся. Молча выбросил его, взял за руки, заставляя и меня бросить пучки листьев. Все так же ничего не говоря, достал из кармана палочку и залечил порезы. Помедлил и кончиком палочки осторожно приподнял мой подбородок.

Я увидел растрепанные ветром волосы и прищуренные глаза, выражение которых я не мог понять. Ну тут опять хрустнуло стекло, я дернулся, освобождаясь, и торопливо отошел. Поднял сломанную раму, попытался выпрямить ее. Ничего не получалось: я умел выращивать что угодно, но не строить. Я бросил раму, она грохнула, сломалась окончательно, и я повернулся к Снейпу чтобы сказать, что пропади оно все пропадом и я сожгу тут все к чертям: гулять так гулять. Открыл рот — и захлопнул.

Снейп рылся в побуревших листьях, отбрасывая их в сторону и внимательно разглядывал грядки. Он искал целые клубни, и я, словно вновь поверил в эту возможность, присел рядом и зашарил по земле. Снейпу хватило десяти минут. Он в последний раз нагнулся, поворошил листья, а потом выпрямился и шагнул ко мне, отряхивая свитер и брюки от земли.

— Вот, нашел одну, — и он протянул на ладони маленькую круглую мохнатую репку. Молодую, желтую, раннюю и совсем не испорченную стужей. Как же она уцелела?

— Спасибо, Северус. — Голос задрожал, но я заставил себя говорить ровно. — Только все равно все пропало.

— Ничего не пропало. Ты действительно талантливый герболог, Невилл. В Хогвартсе я этого, признаться, не видел. В твоих руках волшебная сила.

Я нервно посмеялся:

— Д-да. Наверное. Я же волшебник.

— Бери. Она вполне годится на разведение, если поторопишься с грядками.

Что-то такое было в его голосе, что я забыл про извечное стеснение, бросился вперед, схватил Снейпа за ладонь, которой он сжимал многострадальную репку, и с жаром начал признаваться. Я рассказал все: как стащил клубень, как уничтожил все насаждения, чтобы расчистить место для капризной репы, как сажал ее, боясь испортить и постоянно сверяясь с книгой, и даже ночью бегал проверять, все ли в порядке. Вообще-то много говорить тут было не о чем, и я замолк спустя несколько минут, и тогда Снейп притянул меня к себе.

Было бы неправдой сказать, что меня поразило, как громом.

Я помнил наш разговор на эту тему. И ожидал чего-то подобного с той самой минуты, как Снейп приподнял мое лицо и посмотрел в глаза. Сумерки, едва разгоняемые «люмосом», давали прикрытие, днем бы не решился, наверное. Я почти наугад качнулся вперед и прижался губами к его виску. Я чувствовал прохладную от ветра кожу и теплые волосы, а еще — как он прижимает меня к себе. Я услышал его дыхание, а потом слова:

— Это первый в моей жизни случай, — говорил Снейп. — Никто никогда не пытался и не хотел что-нибудь сделать для меня. А ты, получается, захотел?..

Я молчал и осторожно вел губами по его лицу, и вдруг стало так легко и хорошо, что я смело взглянул в темные глаза, ничего там, впрочем, не разглядев, да и не нужно мне было уже сомневаться и проверять, снова скользнул губами по выбритой щеке и коснулся рта.

Мы целовались до тех пор, пока позади меня на землю не упала криво поставленная рейка от тепличной рамы. Тогда мы оба очнулись, и от неловкости я снова засуетился — сунул Снейпу в руки грязный клубень, бормоча что попало, лишь бы только не молчать:

— Подержи и не волнуйся, сейчас что-нибудь придумаю. У меня теплицы больше нет. У тебя, кажется, тоже. Или, может, у тебя есть теплица? Вдруг я просто не видел.

— Невилл, успокойся.

— Подожди. Придумал. Я пока подержу ее дома, в горшке. Сейчас только найду горшок.

Я засуетился, добрался до ящика, где держал горшки под рассаду, с тех пор как Снейп присвоил мой сарай, начал ковыряться ключом в замке. Руки дрожали так, что я едва не уронил ключ. Снейп посмотрел на мои мучения и взмахнул палочкой:

— Алохомора! Акцио!

Горшок вылетел из ящика прямо в руки, и не успел я ничего сделать, как в него шлепнулся ком земли с грядки.

— Вот твой горшок и земля, — Снейп подтолкнул меня в спину. — Перестань метаться, Невилл! Идем в дом, посадим эту несчастную репу, и ты успокоишься.

Дома листья репы завяли и побурели еще больше.

— Она не любит колдовства, а здесь везде согревающие чары.

— До завтра потерпит?

— Должна.

— Значит, купим дрова на лесопилке Грэхэма в Кэндлбридже, — Снейп шагнул к двери. — Ну что, до завтра? Невилл?..

Я стоял и смотрел на его губы и выглядел, наверное, как слабоумный, но это не помешало Снейпу наклониться ко мне, а мне его — поцеловать. Или это он меня поцеловал, неважно. Мы стояли у двери, тискались, лезли друг другу под куртки, у Снейпа были теплые руки, а пах он прелой травой, и, честно говоря, мне в эту минуту было все равно, погибнет спасенная репка или нет. А потом вспомнил, что без нее погибнет Снейп, встряхнулся и ответил:

— Ага, до завтра. Приходи к завтраку.

Это был сильный ход: позвать не просто так — заглянуть с порога и подождать, а к завтраку. Снейп кормил меня у себя несколько раз, иногда даже тем, что было куплено мной, но я пригласил его впервые. Снейп оценил — одобрительно хмыкнул, кивнул и ушел. А я еще долго стоял над горшком с репой и мечтал о Снейпе и об урожае одновременно и прикидывал, как мне поговорить с Маркусом: в том, что разбитая теплица его рук дело, я не сомневался.

Утром Снейп действительно пришел к завтраку, а я смог приготовить приличного размера съедобный омлет. Репа в горшке совсем поникла, и мы торопились купить дров. Не было ни поцелуев, ни каких-то особенных взглядов. Мы быстро позавтракали и, прежде чем аппарировать, двумя палочками расчистили место под бывшей теплицей. Стекло отдельно, ломаные деревянные рамы отдельно.

— Ими можно будет топить уже сегодня, — сказал я. — Нет смысла ее восстанавливать. Я потом построю другую, где-нибудь в лесу, подальше от всех.

Снейп посмотрел на меня с сомнением, но не ответил. Мы аппарировали в Кэндлбридж, договорились на лесопилке о завтрашней доставке дров. Обратно решили пройтись, и, когда поднимались на наш пригорок, я подумал, что Маркус вполне может сидеть сейчас в пабе, под вывеской которого мы остановились, и что время поговорить сейчас самое подходящее.

— Я ненадолго, догоню тебя позже, — сказал я Снейпу и вошел в паб.

Маркус был там. По случаю предобеденного времени пил пиво в компании рыбака Теда и старосты Тони Иннса. С чего начать, я не знал, поэтому начал с главного:

— Маркус, можно тебя на пару слов?

— Не-а, — он усмехнулся и развалился на стуле. — Разве у тебя есть грязные секреты, Невилл? Если нет, говори при всех.

Выбор у меня был невелик: или уйти, выставив себя дураком, или заговорить, что, в общем, тоже было не очень умно, но я выбрал второе. В конце концов, староста мог встать и на мою сторону, если я припугну Маркуса полицией.

— Это ты побил окна в моей теплице?

— В теплице? — изумился он. — У тебя есть теплица? И что же ты в ней растишь? Ты не фермер, не огородник. Что в ней такое? Меня просто распирает от любопытства, а тебя, Тони?

Староста молча пошевелил усами, отпил пива.

— Там росли лекарственные травы.

— Слышали? — Маркус привстал и потряс кружкой пива. — Видели мы таких, аптекарей чертовых. А почему у твоей травы листья мерцают, а? Или это новый сорт мяты? Тони, ты бы вызвал полицию, что ли. Приехал неизвестно откуда, и года не прожил, а уже мутит с травой, нигде не работает, девчонок наших с толку сбивает и все от соседа своего не отлипает. А тот, с такой-то рожей, точно уголовник. Да они банда! — вдруг выкрикнул он громче. — Тони, хватай его, пока сам, тепленький, в руки пришел, сообщника потом поймаем!

Но Тони совершенно не хотелось шевелиться после тарелки жаркого и кружки пива. Он шумно отхлебнул, вытер усы и миролюбиво ответил:

— Ты чего раскричался, Марк? Допивай лучше пиво да пошли партию в бильярд сыграем.

Я уже приготовился отбиваться, но Маркус послушно кивнул и будто забыл про меня. Удивляясь, я сделал к двери шаг, другой и через секунду стоял на улице. Снейп несильно подтолкнул в спину.

— Я рассеял их внимание, давай убираться отсюда, пока они о тебе не вспомнили.

И мы убрались к нему домой.

Не было ничего странного в том, что я снова оказался у него. Я слишком быстро привык к этому: я обедаю у него, он завтракает у меня, мы вместе ходим на рыбалку и в лес. Все время вместе. Наверное, поэтому не удивился и тому, что мы снова поцеловались, обнявшись, повалились на диван и поспешно разделись. И даже тому, что мои руки оказались у него в трусах. Дрочил я ему недолго, всего-то провел несколько раз рукой по члену да чуть сжал яйца. Он как-то незаметно выкрутился, усадил меня на диване и раздвинул мои ноги. И вот тогда я удивился: он решил мне отсосать. Я чувствовал горячий язык, его волосы щекотали бедро, он дрочил себе, я чувствовал быстрые движения и это заводило даже больше минета. Я кончил быстро с таким всхлипом, с каким обычно Снейп хватался за горло. А я схватился за его плечи, потянул на себя и, когда он встал, тоже попытался взять в рот, но оказалось, что его член и кулак мокрые от спермы.

— Я уже все, — и Снейп сел рядом.

Мы кое-как привели себя в порядок и долго, расслабленно и молча, сидели на диване. Потом Снейп призвал две бутылки пива, и молчание стало еще более расслабленным и уютным.

— Тебе придется уехать, они больше не дадут покоя, — сказал он так неожиданно, что я чуть не подавился.

— Как уехать? Куда? Я не могу — у меня здесь дом и… — я хотел сказать «и ты», но сдержался. Вдруг сам Снейп не считает, что мы вместе. Но он понял меня.

— Пока существует аппарация, любое расстояние ерунда. А нервные соседи, которые видят в тебе поставщика дури, могут стать большой проблемой.

Но я был слишком счастлив в ту минуту. Честно говоря, сейчас я думал только о том, что Снейп мне отсосал, все остальное казалось незначительным и ненужным. Он, похоже, понял это — усмехнулся, провел рукой по моим волосам, ероша их и захватывая пряди.

— Подумаешь об этом вечером, а пока отдыхай.

Но я не подумал и вечером, и на следующий день. Я не думал ни о чем целую неделю, только рассаживал репки по горшкам и встречался со Снейпом. Горшки уже стояли по всем подоконникам, из каждого торчали молодые мерцающие листья, и, чтобы никто из соседей не увидел их, шторы всегда были задернуты. Дрова мне привезли, и я долго и аккуратно укладывал их в поленницу у стены дома, и в камине у меня теперь весело горел настоящий огонь.

Перед тем, как уйти к Снейпу, я тщательно гасил все до последнего уголька. Казалось бы — зачем? Можно пригласить его к себе и греться вдвоем у живого огня. Но я так не мог. Дом больше не был моей крепостью, я здесь не был в безопасности, и звать к себе близкого человека было нельзя.

То, что Снейп стал для меня близким человеком, было очевидно. Мы теперь встречались каждый день, я приходил к нему, и я даже не помню, чем мы занимались. Чем-то незначительным — убирали удочки, расчищали чердак, ужинали — я плохо это запоминал, мне просто было хорошо. Один раз я застал его за приготовлением зелья, а в другой — у него случился приступ удушья. Зелье помогло мгновенно, но после я все равно уложил его на диван и молча сидел рядом до самой ночи. Он говорить не мог, а мне и не хотелось. Я лишь держал его руку и осторожно гладил ладонь. 

Секс тоже был, часто. Мы трогали друг друга руками и губами, терлись друг о друга, и это было здорово. Мне нравилось, когда он ложился сверху, а его член скользил между моих бедер, нравилось, как он просительно шептал при этом: «Невилл, Невилл», мне никогда этого не забыть. Ему тоже нравился минет, хотя мне казалось, что я беру в рот неуклюже и неправильно, но, когда он кончал и при этом гладил меня по голове и хватал за плечи, я понимал, что ему тоже хорошо со мной.

Как-то мы задремали на диване в объятиях друг друга, а когда я проснулся от неловкой позы, оказалось, что уже глубокая ночь. И я остался до утра. С тех пор мы ночевали вместе.

Однажды я снова проснулся ночью, как уже бывало. Снейп спал. В темноте тикали часы, сквозь шторы пробивался свет от фонаря, в трубе гудел ветер. Я повернулся, прижался к теплой спине и уже вновь закрыл глаза, как вдруг подпрыгнул: никакого фонаря за окном Снейпа не было и быть не могло. Откуда же свет? Я подскочил к окну, но понятнее не стало: светло-оранжевая муть и ничего больше.

— Что там? — хрипло спросил Снейп, поворачиваясь.

Я уже обувался и натягивал рубашку:

— Не знаю. Выйду, посмотрю, — и хлопнул дверью.

Мой дом горел. В тишине и темноте оранжевое пламя с треском пожирало поленницу и лизало стену дома. Огонь уходил вверх, под крышу, и там, наверное, горели стропила и обшивка — из щелей в небо вырывались искры и дым. Оцепенев, я смотрел, как погибает мой дом, но когда из-под крыши с хлопком взметнулся еще один сноп искр, опомнился, кинулся за палочкой и у самого порога наткнулся на одетого Снейпа. Он сунул мне в руки палочку и выскочил вслед за мной.

Огонь был обычным, а палочки волшебными. Я заливал горящий дом водой, не думая о том, что нас могут увидеть магглы, и только когда огонь начал жаться к земле и гаснуть, посмотрел на улицу. Мне вдруг показалось, что сейчас сюда с грохотом и звоном ворвется пожарная машина, и все увидят наши «Агуаменти».

— Не бойся, я навел на деревню крепкий сон. Даже если поджигатель решил полюбоваться делом рук своих, он сейчас уснул где-нибудь в стоге или канаве. Поищем?

— Не надо, — ответил я, затаптывая последние угли на грядке с тыквами, — я и так знаю, кто это. Зайдем?

Но прежде чем зайти, пришлось выбить остатки двери и окон и подождать, пока рассеется дым и уляжется пепел. Мы бродили в горячей духоте гостиной, под ногами хрустели обгоревшие доски, осколки посуды и глиняные черепки моих горшков.

— Наша репа снова вся погибла, — взвыл я вдруг в ужасе и кинулся на кухню, а потом в спальню. Спальня пострадала меньше всего, и там на подоконнике стояли три репки — с поникшими и скрученными листьями, но определенно живые.

Снейп появился сзади с моим рюкзаком в руках:

— Складывай их сюда, и уходим.

— Куда уходим?

— Невилл, очнись! Нельзя здесь оставаться. Это было второе предупреждение. После третьего тебя найдут в лесу с ножом под ребрами.

— И куда мне? В полицию?

Снейп задумался.

— В Лондон.

— В Лондон?! Зачем?

— А куда ты предлагаешь? Ко мне нельзя, ты сам слышал — они думают, что мы в сговоре. А если появится полиция, ты готов объяснять, что за растения с мерцающими листьями выращиваешь? Маркус подтвердит, что такой травы у тебя была полная теплица. И будет его слово и слово соседей против твоего — приезжего из ниоткуда.

— Понял, — я затолкал в рюкзак горшки, от чего он стал тяжелым и неудобным, покрутился по дому, забрал документы, деньги, палочку. — Но ты аппарируешь со мной!

Снейп усмехнулся.

— Да не беспокойся, одного тебя не отпущу.

Когда мы отошли на сотню футов, я обернулся, чтобы позвать Кошку, и увидел наши дома со стороны. Мой — почерневший и страшный — все так же стоял рядом с домом Снейпа, но больше не казалось, что у них общая крыша. Там, в Гринхиллзе, нашего дома с красной крышей никогда и не было и уже быть не могло.

Заваливаться среди ночи к бабушке и пугать ее до смерти я не стал, и мы со Снейпом сняли комнаты в "Дырявом котле". А со следующего дня закипела работа. Мы скупили все маггловские газеты, обзвонили десятки агентств и провели полсотни встреч с продавцами. Мы видели разные дома: развалюхи в крохотных деревнях, крепкие, просторные коттеджи в дорогих пригородах. С мансардами и террасами, с окнами от пола до потолка и со слепыми узкими окошками, с собаками во дворах и кошками на подоконниках, занесенные снегом на севере и со все еще живыми хризантемами на юге, с тесными двориками для одной скамейки и большими садами. Где-то нас встречали хозяева, где-то не встречал никто, и мы бродили по пыльным комнатам со старой мебелью, поднимались на чердаки и заглядывали в погреба. Это были хорошие дома, но оставаться в них не хотелось.

— Ты непременно найдешь свой дом, — говорил Снейп.

— Наш, — поправлял я, и он не возражал.

И однажды, уже под Новый год, мы медленно шли по опушке леса к очередному дому. Падали редкие снежинки, тишина стояла невообразимая, где-то высоко прыгала белка, еще выше летала моя Кошка. Мы поднимались по пологому холму, лес расступался, открывая другие холмы и леса. Подъем кончился, и перед нами за каменной оградой встал дом. Невысокое крыльцо, белая дверь с колокольчиком и окна с голубыми занавесками с каждой стороны. Окно мансарды, красная крыша с каминной трубой и запорошенный снегом сиреневый куст у входа. Мы точно знали, что там никто не живет, но на мгновенье показалось, что из трубы вьется дымок, а в окнах горит свет, и как будто даже звякнул колокольчик. Дом ждал нас.

— Признайся, о чем сейчас думаешь? — Снейп сжал мою руку, — О том, как расставишь теплицы по всему лесу, и никакие соседи не смогут в них заглянуть?

Я достал ключ и повернул в замке.

— Нет. Я думаю, что в этом доме мы с тобой будем счастливы.


End file.
